Family Ties
by TemperedSoul
Summary: Kurt gets an unexpected surprise when his cousin moves back to Lima after being gone for a few years. They look and sound remarkably similar which worries Kurt, how will this town treat her? Rating will change if needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Note**_**:**__ I am trying to make the characters as Cannon as possible (other than I wrote in a few of my own characters). That means Blaine will NOT be obsessed with Harry Potter or break out into AVPM/AVPS/Little White Lie songs(until he does in the actual show). I know Darren Criss is amazing, And Darren may play Blaine but he isn't Blaine, and Blaine isn't Darren(but I don't have a problem with other fanfictions that do. I just recently read one where the characters where just too OOC that I couldn't keep reading it)./ Also I will be doing cut scenes like they do in glee going from one place to another. You have been warned. (Oh and i don't own Glee...i do own Kat and Blake though, but everyone knew that already right?)_

She walked down the hallway headed for the chorus room, her medium length curly brown hair bouncing with each step of her walk as she continued on her mission. She stopped at the door and peered in. A man sat alone at the piano, he had to be the teacher "Ummm is this where you audition for Glee club?" she asked inquisitively walking into the room.

"Yes it is, go ahead and start whenever you are ready" the man said without even looking up. The girl smirked to herself, this man didn't know what was about to happen.

"Ok then I am going to sing I Can't Do It Alone from Chicago" she took a breath and started to sing.

"_My sister and i had an act that couldn't flop,__  
__my sister and i were headed straight for the top,__  
__my sister and i earned a 'thou' a week at least, oh yea__  
__but my sister is now unfortunately deceased,__  
__i know its sad of course__  
__but a fact is still a fact__  
__and now all that remains is the remains,__  
__of a perfect... double... act"_

The teacher was frozen looking down, that voice, he knew that voice it was slightly different but unmistakable.

"_watch this!__  
__now you have to imagine it with two people,__  
__its swell with two people,"_

The girl began to do a pre-choreographed dance to the song.

_"first i'd,__  
__then she'd__  
__then we'd__  
__but i can't do it alone__  
__then she'd__  
__then i'd__  
__then we'd__  
__but i can't do it alone"_

The girl danced around the room, the teacher seemed to be frozen in place. She knew he knew at that point she wasn't an ordinary transfer student to McKinley.

_"she'd say what's your sister like__  
__i'd say men,__  
__she'd say you're the cats meow__  
__then we'd wow the crowd again_

_When she'd go__  
__i'd go__  
__we'd go_

_then those ding dong daddies started to roar__  
__whistled, stomped, stamped on the floor,__  
__yelling, screaming, begging for more,__  
__and we'd say__  
__ok fellas, keep your socks on,__  
__cause you ain't seen nothing yet_

_but i simply cannot do it alone_

_so what'd ya think huh?__  
__come on you can say_

_i know you're right the first part is shit.__  
__but the second part, the second part is really nifty,_

_ok_

_she'd go__  
__i'd go__  
__we'd_

_then those two-bit johnny's did it around__  
__to cheer the best attraction in town__  
__they nearly tore the balcony down,__  
__and we'd say :ok boys we're going home,__  
__but before we go here's a few more partin' shots,__  
__and this, this we did in perfect unison_

_now you see me going through it__  
__you make think there's nothing to it__  
__but i simply cannot do it... alone"__  
_

Once she finished he slowly looked up, it was the same shoes, pants, knee length sweater, smile and hair color. "Are you ok? Was I really that bad?" she questioned. The teacher shook his head.

"No no you were wonderful, you just look and sound so similar to somebody I know" that's when the girl started laughing.

"Oh you mean Kurt, yeah were cousins, well I'm Finns cousin now too but not by blood, well anyways I'm Katherine, Katherine Hummel" She said with a smile on her face. He grinned and held out his hand.

"Well welcome to the group Katherine, I'm Mr. Schuester" Katherine took his hand and shook it.

"You can call me Kat. So I was ok? I didn't completely butcher the song?" she asked actually a little worried. Mr. Schuester laughed.

"No you were great, and you can call me Mr. Schue all the other students do" he smiled at her. She just grinned and started singing the song again just as loud as before, she didn't get her schedule until just before she had headed to the glee class and because she had this next she was just going wait out the rest of the hour in here.

-In the hall-

The whole glee crew was headed to Mr. Schue's room for class. "Guys I gotta split for a few I will be right back, remember my cousin is coming today and might be in glee club with us" Finn said as he ran down the hall to wherever he had to be. As they rounded the corner they heard singing. They all froze with the same look of shock on their faces, they knew that voice. They looked into the room.

"It is Kurt, he grew his hair out and its curly, that's different, I guess Dalton has changed him" Mercedes said. Rachael huffed.

"He is probably asking Mr. Schue to help him with something for the Warblers." Rachael growled out. When the singing stopped everyone went into the class and clapped.

"Kurt dude we have missed you" Puck said slightly with enthusiasm. Even though they weren't close he still cared somewhat for the kid. A voice that clearly didn't belong to their Kurt answered them.

"Well I'm glad Kurt has such good friends but" The person spun around it was a girl she wore the same style of clothes her hair was the same color, she had the same smile but her face was different. "I'm not Kurt, I am Katherine, Kurt and Finn's cousin, but you can call me Kat" she smiled. All the guys looked her over, she was actually pretty decent. "Finn!" she shouted over the pile of people standing in the middle of the chorus room. He smiled and walked over to the crowd. "hmmm ok let me see here" she looked over the crowd again, she pointed at the boy with a Mohawk next to Finn "You must be Puck the bad boy, which makes the cheerleader there Santana" She moved her finger to point at the girl, she then moved it to another one of the girls" That makes the blond one next to you Quinn and next to her is Sam" her finger glided to the blond boy and kept going. "That means the guy next to him is Mike and in front of him is Tina" She pointed at the two who just looked at eachother. "That makes the boss man in the chair Artie and behind him his gal Brittney" Arty made a gangasta hand movement while Brittney just laughed at him. "That makes the Brunette trying to set me on fire with her eyes Rachael, and that means the awesometastic Mercedes is right there" Kat smiled triumphantly as everyone awed that she knew them. "Kurt gave me the low down on everyone while he was here, and from what I understand Mercedes and I should become great friends" She smiled at the other girl. Puck leaned over to Finn.

"Dude your new cousin is hot" Finn just shot Puck a look of 'don't even try it'. Mercedes smiled.

"I think we're gonna like this new girl" she went up and hugged Kat. That's when Kat remembered something that might be important.

"I'm going to see Kurt at Dalton after school so if anyone wants me to relay a message I would be happy to" She smiled "Oh and can somebody on the football team who is NOT Finn please show me who Karofsky is, just so I know" she made puppy eyes and Puck raised his hand. "Aww thanks Puck." Suddenly the bell rang, Puck held out his arm for her and she took it "Shall we?" she said playfully. He nodded and led her down the hall a pissed Santana watching them. Puck led Kat through the hallway cat calls being made towards her because she was new meat. Suddenly Puck stopped and pointed at a boy putting his books away. 'So this is the ass who was torturing Kurttykins.' She thought to herself. She gave Puck a look that said she was up to no good and walked over in Karofsky's direction. She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and dropped it on purpose. She went to pick it up back turned to him when he spoke.

"Well look who is back, the girly boy grew his hair out so he could look like a real girl how cute." He forcefully grabbed Kat (who he thought was Kurt)'s shoulder and spun her around and pushed her up against the lockers. She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and anger in her eyes. He carefully looked at her and realized she wasn't a he. "Oh I'm, sorry I thought you were somebody else" she glared at him.

"Oh who did you mistake me for?" she questioned with fake sincerity in her voice. Karofsky looked at her not sure where she was going with this.

"Just some loser faggy kid" Karofsky said like it was no big deal. This set Kat off like a pissed off wasp.

"Oh really? Well I hope that remark wasn't in reference to Kurt because I'm his Cousin Katherine, You buddy better not cross me if you know what is good for you because I don't take kindly to people who threaten and abuse my family, I may be a girl but hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn. You'd be smart to remember that, and don't ever let me hear you use slander words like that ever again" Kat said half yelling then walked back over to Puck who had watched the whole scene go down.

"Damn girl you got spunk and stand up for yourself I like that" He smirked, Kat just giggled.

"Nice try Puck but Kurt told me about you, a LOT about you" she then walked off to class, Puck left aimlessly standing in the halls.

"I will get her one of these days" he said to himself then he too headed to class. After school Kat walked to the parking lot where parked was a black Lamborghini Diablo. Kats birthday fell on the cutoff date for school, so she was always the oldest kid in her grade. She got into the car while every guy in the parking lot stared at her. She drove all the way to Dalton just to see her cousin; she adored Kurt they were one year apart (well she considered him a year older) and oh so close. She pulled into the guest parking lot and went inside. She went up to the front desk where hopefully she could get some information. They made her sign in and get a guest pass before she could do anything; after she signed in she had one question.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell me where to find Kurt Hummel?" she questioned the main attendant at the desk. He looked at a computer then at her.

"He is most likely in the warbler practice room they start practice for the day in an hour." The man said, Kat thanked him and stood at the bottom of the stairs. All boys, everywhere you look, it's like heaven. 'No wonder Kurt transferred' she giggled to herself. She then noticed one boy was paying extra attention to her, he was tall and had blackish hair and hazel almost amber eyes, she looked away before she started gushing, she had nobody to gush to...yet... but she new exactly how to get her Kurtykins downstairs. Suddenly Kat started to sing loudly and started dancing with each line like she had rehearsed.

"_I know you like me_

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around _

_shes all over you_

_I know you want it"_

She cut her eyes to look at the boy who was staring at her earlier. She danced over to him and started to dance around him.

"_Its easy to see_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I now you should be on with me_"

Kurt heard some commotion going on outside, guys running saying there was a girl at the bottom of the stairs singing her heart out…then Kurt heard it...no it couldn't be...he ran as fast as he could out the door actually jumping some of the stairs to get to who he knew that voice belonged to. He reached the girl and he couldn't contain his joy, he jumped into the middle of the crowd with her, Dancing to the song they had choreographed together. Then his verse came up.

"_Fight the feeling _

_Leave it alone_

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home_

_Lets keep it friendly_

_You have to play fair_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she aint gonna wanna share_"

Then both went into the chorus dancing like they had just did it yesterday. When the song ended there was a round of applause for both Kurt and the mysterious girl. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine smiling at him and the girl, knowing he was gonna want to meet her later after this little show. Kurt then turned to see Kat being bombarded by tons of guys so he grabbed her hand and took off full speed up the stairs and into the Warblers rehearsal room. When they got to the room Kat tackled the boy.

"KURT!" Kat shouted hugging the boy in the process. He hugged back missing the girl who is his cousin had been his best friend for years.

"Sorry about all those boys Kat, they tend to go crazy when a girl is here, then you had to go and sing now there really interested." Kurt said mockingly.

"So who is this little clone?" Kat turned to see a tall boy who looked similar to the one she had seen before walking into the room.

"Blaine this is my cousin Katherine, Kat this is Blaine. He is the lead singer of the Warblers." As Kurt introduced them Kat got an evil grin.

"So this is Blaine" she acted like she was inspecting him "Not too bad Kurtykins, Nice to finally meet you Blaine" she grinned evilly at them both, she knew they weren't together but that was bound to change.

"Nice to meet you to Kat, I saw the show you put on downstairs. That's the first time Kurt has ever been so eager to jump into a performance in front of a huge crowd here. And you two sound so similar it's uncanny" Blaine stated, Kat laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot…many times today actually….' She was interrupted by Kurt.

"Why are you here?" he questioned. Kat smiled.

"Well, my mom was transferred to Lima, so I'm going to McKinley now….and I was mistaken for you the whole day" she said pointing at Kurt. Who just smiled.

"Well I did teach you how to dress impeccably." A worried look crossed his face "Kat, I don't want you to get involved…" this time Kat cut him off.

"I kinda already got into it with Karofsky…I wanted to see how he would have acted to you exactly and so I turned my back to him and went to pick something up then he said some stupid things about wanting to look like a girl, he grabbed my arm and forcefully swung me around and into the lockers….when he realized I wasn't you he had this sad sorry look in his eyes." She looked at Blaine "You were right. He does have harbored feelings for Kurt, and he might try to press those feelings onto me because I look so much like you Kurt, but I'm ready for whatever it is he throws at me, I already told him off so the first move has been made. And that Puck guy sure had his eye on me" she winked at Kurt who was trying to understand how Blaine and Kat already knew each other.

"How do you two even.." he was cut off by Blaine

"She contacted me in an email…not sure how she got it might have been from you." Kat just looked around the room, she had looked through Kurts phone when she had came to visit a month ago, she had known she would be transferring soon so wanted to start plotting early. Blaine continued talking "But she said she was transferring and told me her plan, I told her my thoughts about Karofsky and then she told me she wanted to surprise you so I had practice moved back an hour" he smiled. Kat grinned at Kurt. "Speaking of cousins mine just transferred here, his name is Blake, if you want Kat you can stay for practice and we can all hang out after. That is if Kurtykins is up to it" Blaine teased and Kurt sighed. 'He totally just stole my nickname for Kurt, They're going to be together sooner than I thought' Kat noted to herself.

"Oh fine!" Kurt sighed out, he hugged his cousin one more time before the other warblers poured in. As Kat looked around she saw most of these kids were the ones watching her when she was downstairs, and some were even the ones who were hitting on her. But then she saw the same guy who was staring at her before, the one she had danced around, and he was talking to Blaine '...no…he couldn't be.' she thought.

"Everyone I have 2 announcements today. One is that we have a guest, Miss Katherine Hummel, Kurts cousin, Many of you have already seen her once today downstairs. And two is we have a new Warbler joining us, this is Blake my cousin. So give Miss Katherine your respect and give Blake a Warbler welcome." Blaine spoke. Now she could clearly see why Kurt went Lady Gaga for this boy. He was strong and a leader but sweet around Kurt, and that's exactly what Kurt needs and deserves. Too bad her cousin was too scared to make a move. Everyone took their place then the Warblers started singing, she got excited when she recognized the song. She watched as Blaine, who is the lead, coyly look in Kurts direction, which was behind him and to the left a little.

"_Check yes Juliet__  
__Are you with me__  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
__I won't go until you come outside"_

Blaine was almost just singing to Kurt, Kat was pretty sure he _was_ trying to just sing to Kurt.

"_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo__  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
__There's no turning back for us tonight"_

Kurt noticed Blaine kept looking over at him while singing, Kinda the same look he gave him when Kurt was there spying and Blaine started singing Teenage Dream.

"_Lace up your shoes__  
__A O A O O__  
__Here's how we do_

_Run baby run__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__You and me_"

Kurt got the same small butterflies in his stomach as he had the day he saw Blaine first sing. Kat was too busy watching her cousin to notice somebody inching closer to her and was slightly startled when that person started singing.

"_Check yes Juliet__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__Wishing wanting yours for the taking__  
__Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_"

It was Blake, Kat looked around for a second to see if somebody else was around her but nobody was, this boy was singing to her. He held out his hand for her and she took it, being pulled up from the couch she was sitting on and into a dance in front of the whole Warblers team.

"_Check yes Juliet__  
__Here's the countdown:__  
__3,2,1 you fall in my arms now__  
__They can change the locks,__  
__don't let them change your mind"_

Blake smiled at her and she smiled back dancing around the fairly good size room as he sang to her. He brought her back to the couch and let go of her hand and stood next to Blaine who was going between stealing looks at Kurt to watching Kat and Blake. Then they sang together

"_Lace up your shoes__  
__A O A O O__  
__Here's how we do_

_Run baby run__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__You and me_"

They stopped the song and Kat had to admit these guys were really good. A light tint of pink was dusting her cheeks from the impromptu inclusion in the song and she had small butterflies in her stomach. All the guys high-five each other and Blake (who was being congratulated on his singing by other Warbler members) looked at Kat and smiled, making Kat blush more. Kurt ran over to her and poked her ribs. "Little Miss Katherine what the hell was that about?" he asked with curiosity. She just shrugged and waved her arms around.

"I don't know Kurt, he was staring at me downstairs before I even started singing. Now I find out he is Blaine's cousin the he randomly starts singing to me?" she whispered to the slightly older boy "And don't think I didn't see Blaine singing to you Mr. Innocent cause it looked like he was giving you your own personal Blaine concert" Kat spat back at him playfully and Kurts cheeks flushed slightly. Suddenly Blaine and Blake were headed towards them.

"Katherine this is Blake, but from what just went down I assume you two may have met before" Blaine said with slight laughter in his voice "When I said treat her with respect I didn't mean you had to sing to her Blake" Blaine joked looking questioningly at his younger cousin.

"No we haven't met; I did see him downstairs though. Before my impromptu show…and I did kinda dance around him during my little song" she smiled "It's nice to meet you Blake" she looked at him, he really did look so similar to Blane. "Why did you sing to me?" she questioned. Blake just grinned.

"That's my little secret, I may tell you one day, for a price that is" He grinned winking at Kat. She questioningly looked at him then sat back on the couch. She caught other members of the club looking at her, but she seemed to only care when Blake was looking at her. But she knew that if she was going to be in the McKinley High Glee club she couldn't start to have feelings for him, she knows how well that won't go over. Some of the other guys were pretty cute but none had the odd charm Blake had. After rehearsal she was to meet the other three at a place called Breadsticks. She parked her car and walked inside to see they had beet her there. 'How" she thought. She sat next to Blake but kept getting the feeling she was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat got the feeling she was being watched she casually glanced across the restaurant to see Karofsky looking at them. "Kurt get up you too Blaine, Kurt you sit on the inside Blaine you take the outside" She said with concern in her voice.

"Why? Kat whats wrong?" Blaine said then saw the look on her face "Where?" he said understanding what her reasoning was.

"Over to the left, he's been staring at us for the past 10 minutes" Kat said calmly. "I just think Kurt should be protected as much as possible" she said lowly. Kurt had a look of worry on his face for a few minutes but it soon passed. They ate dinner and Karofsky left without bothering them. Kurt wasn't bothered in the least, they joked and Kat told stories of their childhood. After dinner she looked at her watch. "Well I need to head home, see you guys later. Kurt don't make me have to come to your school and put on a show just to see you" she joked, Kurt just laughed. They parted ways, the boys to Dalton and her to go back to her house, she had a full day of school in the morning. She was rounding the corner to her parked car when an arm grabbed her and pulled her against the brick wall of a building. She let out a small squeek of shock and fear.

"Hey Katherine you don't have to be scared it's just me" the voice said quietly. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh for the love of Jimmy Chu, Blake what is it? You scared me so much" She put a hand to her chest trying to calm down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk without the other two. I saw you today and had to talk to you, I don't know why, but there's something about you that won't let me leave you alone. I know your part of the other Glee club and they wouldn't take kindly to you befriending the enemy but there's a dance at our school coming up and I want you to go with me. Don't answer me right now" He handed her a slip of paper "If I don't get an answer by Thursday then I know you don't want to go" He started to walk off. "Bye for now Kitty-Kat" he said and ran towards where she assumed Kurt and Blaine were. She got into her car and sat there, she unfolded the paper to see his number with a box drawn and the words 'Check yes Juliet' written next to it. She just smiled. The next day at school she found out that Puck was in one of her classes and she had 2 with Mercedes. The rest were with people she didn't know but looked at her like they knew her.

"Did I get Kurt's old schedule or something?" she asked herself with a slight laugh while leaving her French class. She was headed to the Glee room when she saw two football players headed at her with slushies and her eyes widened. Kurt had told her about the schools problem with glee club getting slushied. As the two boys got closer she started flinching a little "Excuse me boys, you're not thinking of pouring those slushies on me are you?" she asked slight fear in her voice. The two football players smiled at her.

"No these aren't meant for you, you may be new and you might be in glee club but were letting that slide, for now at least" One said. Kat was slightly confused but wasn't going to argue. Suddenly both the guys threw the shushies at somebody behind her. She slowly turned to see Rachael behind her. Her eyes went wide.

"Why didn't Katherine get slushied?" Rachael yelled. "She's in glee club, new and a freshman! She's not dating a football player nor is she a cheerleader!" The boys looked at each other then at Rachael.

"She gets a reprieve because she's hot" they said at the same time. Kats jaw dropped and she laughed slightly.

"Well thank you boys" Kat said happily. She continued walking to the Glee room. She walked in to see everyone already there; she walked right over to Mercedes and started gushing about everything that had happened after school the previous day.

"Damn girl, you just got all the boys up in a fuss don't you." Mercedes joked "But we have had trouble with somebody in the club dating the competition before and it didn't turn out so well. People got mad they felt like he was spying and they felt betrayed so I'm glad you took our feelings into consideration. But I don't see why you can't go to the dance with him girl." The older girl told her. Kat just smiled.

"People flyped when I started doing the Don't Cha dance. I guess cause it's an all boys school." She laughed "And that Blaine kid totally has the hots for Kurt but neither one will make the move, it's actually irritating being in the room with them." She admitted. Mr. Schue came into the class smiling wide.

"Guys I know we have been working all week on this song but I wanna add another song for us to do, boys you won't be singing but you will be dancing. I was inspired by Kat over there who copied Kurt by picking a song from Chicago so" Mr. Shue paused and Kats eyes lit up. "We are going to be doing the Cell Block Tango for the schools next assembly." He finished Kat jumped out of her seat.

"YES! Oh dear Gaga yes!" Kat shouted jumping up and down. All the guys laughed and Rachael rolled her eyes, a group song, nobody really had a solo. She was going to have to share the stage.

"Ok I'm gonna call out the pairs. Finn will dance with Rachael who has the part of Velma, hmmm Puck I will pair you up with Katherine who will be Annie, Sam is paired with Quinn who will be Hunyak, Mike your gonna be with Tina who will be Liz, Santana can be with.." Mr. Shuester was interrupted by Santana.

"No I would rather not." She glared at Katherine who was giggling with Mercedes.

"Well ok then Arty you will be with Brittney who will be Mona, I will dance with Mercedes who will be our June. So is everyone happy with their part? And Santana because you didn't want to be a part you get to play the other woman with Finn during Rachaels number" Santana got an evil smirk. Puck walked over to where Kat was sitting and squatted down to be eye level with her.

"So looks like we will be partners for a while, isn't the dances in these scenes intimate somewhat?" Puck asked implying something. Kat smirked.

"Yeah I also get to kill you, remember that loverboy." She said and poked his nose. 'why isn't she falling for me' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Schue's voice.

"Let's do a run-through Tina you're up first." He said. Tina made her way thought her part then when it was Kats turn she stood up and started moving around not even looking at the paper Mr. Shue had given them at all.

"_I met Ezekiel Young from__  
__Salt Lake city about two years ago__  
__and he told me he was single__  
__and we hit it off right away.__  
__So, we started living together.__  
__He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd__  
__fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.__  
__And then I found out,__  
__"Single" he told me?_"

She danced around Puck pushing him onto the ground as she spoke then laid on top of him just like in the real show.

"_Single, my ass. Not only__  
__was he married__  
__...oh, no, he had six wives.__  
__One of those Mormons, you know. So that__  
__night, when he came home, I fixed him__  
__his drink as usual._"

She bent down towards his face like she was going to kiss him but didn't and brought her head up for her last line.

_You know, some guys just can't hold__  
__their arsenic._"

Everyone got quiet and just stared as she stood up."What, you guys don't normally get really into the song and start dancing?" she looked kinda nervous. Mr. Schue laughed.

"No normally it's just Rachael getting into it but, you took it farther than she did, you did justice to that part though, good job." he said. Puck, who was still laying on the ground thinking about how the girl just grinded on him in the middle of class and called it practice for the real performance. He sat up and blinked then looked at Mr. Schue.

"Wait so that's what's gonna happen on stage in front of the school…for everyone?" Puck asked a little excitement in his voice.

"Well basically yeah, that's how it's written to be, Katherine did exactly what the script says for her to do and everyone else has slightly similar dances, but they vary from person to person" Mr. Shue said. Pucks eyes grew wide.

"Score!" Puck said and Kat rolled her eyes. At that moment Kat took out her phone, She typed a new message and sent it a small smile on her face.

-At Dalton-

Blake's phone buzzed letting him know he had a new message. He was in the middle of English and the teacher was boring him to death. He pulled out his phone and saw it was a number not in his contacts. He looked at his phone puzzled and opened it, it read: 'Hey Blake, I've checked yes on your note, I will go to the dance with you-Juliet(Kat)' Blake jumped up from the desk "YES!" he said excited. Everyone in the class just looked at him and he sat back down putting his head into his book. After class he ran into Blaine who threw his arm around the other boy's shoulder.

"So heard you got some exciting news in English, or do you find verbs that amazing" He questioned. Blake smiled up at Blaine.

"Katherine said yes to going to the dance with me" he said slightly in a dream like state. Blaine stopped in the hall and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you ask her?" Blaine inquired curious to when exactly this happened.

"After dinner, I caught her going to her car. And I asked her, gave her my number then left" he said. "And she said yes" he grinned. "sooooo when ya gonna ask Kurt" he questioned the older boy. Blaine's face colored and he looked around the hall and they started walking again. "Dude you need to ask him, I know you like him you need to let him know you have interest or he might lose hope if he likes you back" Blake said being slightly wise for his age. "Seriously dude get to it" And with that Blake walked off leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake. Blaine knew his younger cousin was right. If he didn't show any signs to Kurt then he may lose him. So Blaine did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He was gonna sing. He knew Kurt would be coming down the stairs at any moment so he stood at the bottom and began to sing:

"_Dance with me__  
__I want to be your partner__  
__Can't you see the music is just starting__  
__Night is calling and i am falling__  
__Dance with me"_

Kurt heard Blaine singing from the hallway, so he quickened his pace, as he reached the stairs he saw Blaine at the bottom singing away. As he moved down the stairs Blaine came closer singing right to Kurt.

"_Fantasy could never be so giving__  
__I feel free I hope that you are willing__  
__Pick the beat up and kick your feet up__  
__Dance with me_"

Kurt blushed. Was Blaine asking what he thought he was asking? Then his question was answered.

"Kurt, will you go to the Dalton Dance with me?" Blaine asked. He saw the tint of pink on the younger boys face and hoped that was a good sign. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Yes Blaine I will go to the Dalton Dance with you" Kurt replied. "Now I need to get to my next class before I wake up to find out I'm dreaming." Blaine smiled and made the classic "yes" motion with his arm. Kurt pulled out his phone and wrote a text with amazing speed he sent it then looked straight ahead….he really hoped he wouldn't wake up from this dream.

-At McKinley-

Kat was sitting in Biology class when her phone buzzed so did another right beside her. She opened it to see a text from Kurt. She opened the text and smiled it read: 'So Blaine just asked me to the Dalton Dance in song. I said yes, I hope this isn't some cruel dream' then looked to her right at Mercedes they hi-fived. Kat replied back a smirk on her face. This was gonna make her cousin flip his shit.

-At Dalton-

Kurts phone buzzed twice. One from Mercedes and one from Kat, the one from Mercedes read: 'Nice boo I told you he liked you and this isn't a dream' he smiled, he then moved onto reading Kats message it said: 'Way to go Kurtykins I knew he would make a move sooner or later, but we need to go over what each other is wearing cause I would die if we wore the same thing' it took a moment for Kurt to realize what she had just said. He replied immediately.

'What do you mean we need to go over what each other is wearing so we don't wear the same thing?' he sat for a good minute with no reply then his phone buzzed with an answer. He opened it to see her reply: 'Yeah I'm going to the Dalton Dance too. Kurtykins, you didn't think you were the only Hummel that can get a Dalton Boys attention did you?" he could hear the smirk she was wearing when she typed that. Then Kurt remembered, his jaw dropped and almost broke his keyboard he typed so fast 'The hell your going with Blake aren't you! You little skanky-skank, how in the world did you get his number?' he wrote. A few seconds later he got another answer: 'Oh he asked me to the dance outside of Breadsticks, He wrote his number on a note and said "check yes Juliet" he told me if he didn't hear from me before Thursday he would understand I didn't want to go. And after what happened in glee club today I decided to give it a shot. This school is full of wackos, but at least I haven't gotten slushied yet. Apparently I get a reprieve for hotness' Kurt read the answer and laughed to himself. Kat loved to sound like she was stuck up but she wasn't she was the most down to earth person he knew. He left it at that. After class he ran into Blake. "Hey Blake come here" he said with a slightly harsh tone.

"Yeah Kurt?" he asked a little confused.

"I know you asked Kat to the Dalton Dance, do you know what kind of crazy you just got yourself into?" Kurt asked half serious. Blake laughed.

"I think I can handle it. Oh and were double dating by the way. Can you and Katherine get ready at the same house?" he asked seriously Kurt blinked.

"Yeah we can, when is the dance again?" he hadn't really paid attention when the announcement was made cause he didn't think he would get asked and he didn't have the nerve to ask Blaine.

"This Saturday, I know its short notice but I'm sure you and Katherine will be fine." He smiled and walked off. Kurt now had a million and one ideas running through his head, and all of them were of what he would wear to the dance. Kurt was ecstatic for the rest of the day, when warblers practice came around he couldn't make eye contact with Blaine without blushing a little. Blake messed with him making lovey dovey eyes between Kurt and Blaine. After practice Blane walked up behind Blake and grabbed his collar.

"I will tell Katherine you seriously like her if you don't learn to keep yourself in cheak" Blaine said lowly, getting his point across. Blakes eyes widened in panic.

"Dude that's breaking the Bro code you wouldn't!" Blake shouted. Blaine just smiled.

"Blake, the Bro code doesn't exactly apply to me, your my cousin, i am allowed to threaten you" Blaine slightly laughed out. He put Blake down who took off full run. Kurt just watched the scene play out; Blake acted exactly like Blaine, goofy and kind. Kat had her hands full.


	4. Chapter 4

"5,6,7,8" Mr. Schue called out starting off the song. All week the glee club had been working on the Cell block Tango getting it ready for the pep rally Friday. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, it was a fun song for the girls to sing and the boys got to do some awesome dance moves. As the week of rehearsal had went on Kat had notices Puck getting really into it. When they got done with the run-through Rachael headed right over to her.

"Katherine you and Puck are getting a little too into this if I may say so myself, everyone else is getting a little put off by you two" She said arrogantly. Kat just smiled.

"Rachael until Mr. Schue says I'm doing it wrong I'm not going to change it. I don't think it's everyone else either, I think it's just you because your man is dancing with Santana" Kat spat out, clearly not scared of the other girl. Mr. Schue walked over to the two girls.

"Rachael, Kat is just fine she isn't overstepping her boundaries. You're the only one making complaints." He stated. Everyone looked at Rachael skeptically. None of them had a problem with it. "Ok guys, break up and practice again by yourselves for the rest of rehearsal." Kat winked at Rachael then took Pucks hand and pulled him into the start of their tango. She pushed Puck down on the ground and as she went to straddle him she felt something. Her hand went to her mouth and a small blush tented her cheaks. She quickly got up and told Mr. Schue she needed to go to the bathroom. When she got there she sent an urgent text to Kurt. 'S.O.S PUCK GOT A HARD-ON DURRING OUR PRACTICE WHAT DO I DO?' she waited for a reply from her cousin then her phone alerted her to the reply. 'ummmm, what the the hell are yall doing over there? And why are you dancing with him? Do you like him?' Kurt was having a mini-freak out. Kat sent a reply 'Cell Block Tango (be jealous), Schue paired us up together and no I don't like him, hes not my type at all.' She scoffed at the last part. She quickly got a reply 'Girl be careful he knows how to get what he wants, he won't force himself on you or be violent but he is tricky. FYI: your sleeping over Saturday, were going shopping today for outfits. See you in a few' Kurt replied. Kat sighed.

"That was no help at all" she slowly walked out of the bathroom. She ran into a stiff figure and it sent her backing up. She looked up to see Karofsky looking down at her. Her eyes became as wide as saucers. Everyone was in the auditorium and she was all alone in the empty hallway.

"Well if it isn't Kurts little clone" he said walking closer to her. She kept backing up until she was pressed into the lockers. All she could do was look up at him why did she have to go and bring attention to herself yesterday? she was regretting her decision at the moment.

"What do you want Karofsky?" She summoned up all her courage to hide her fear. Karofsky put one hand on the lockers beside her head he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I know Kurt told you about what I did, I wonder if all Hummels kiss the same" Karofsky slowly breathed out. Kat realized what was going on, he couldn't have Kurt so he was going after his Female counterpart. Her eyes widened again, she was about to push him and run when he used the hand that was on the locker to grab her face as he leaned in and placed his lips to hers. She was in utter shock. She felt the exact same fear her cousin had felt. She could literally see the whole thing playing out in her head. She was paralyzed and couldn't move, Karofsky leaned back and whispered in her ear "You do kiss the same" he said and turned around. "And this is only the beginning, because Kurts not here you're the next best thing, you do look just like him after-all" he said louder while he walked away. Kat just sank down against the lockers and pulled her knees to her chest. It had happened…History repeated itself. Karofsky had stolen another first kiss. She broke down and hard. She was sitting in the same place crying when Mercedes found her.

"Yo girl what happened?" she asked. Kat just looked up at her with blood shot eyes.

"Tell Mr. Schue I got sick. I'm leaving I need to go for today. Personal problems. I can't talk about it" Kat got up and ran. She knew she couldn't tell, cause telling would mean telling about Karofsky kissing Kurt which isn't her secret to tell. Only one person could understand her right now. When she got into her car she broke down harder and dialed the only person who could calm her down. When the person answered she was still crying.

"Oh my gosh, Kat, are you ok what's wrong?" Kurt's worried voice sounded out. There was some silence until Kat blurted it out.

"Kurt he cought me, I had ran to the bathroom to get away from Puck and he found me when I was coming out…everyone was in the auditorium…Karofsky cornered me Kurt…he kissed me." She cried out "He said it wasn't the last time either, that it was only the begenning." She wimpered. There was silence on the other end.

"Get to your house right now. Blaine, Blake and I are on our way." Kurt said sharply. Kat hung up and drove to her house. She sat outside on the steps waiting for them after about a good 20 minutes they arrived, before Blain could stop the car Kurt jumped out and ran over to her wrapping her into a tight embrace. She broke down again.

"Kurt he was so aggressive and rough. I'm so sorry you went through that." She cried into his shoulder. "I'm shaken up Kurt, cause I could see you while I was going through that. I knew how you felt. You shouldn't have had to go through that." She looked at him. "It is so bad cause he's my first kiss too." She wiped her eyes, Kurt just looked at her. Blaine and Blake had pulled into the driveway and were standing a few steps behind them giving the two space. "I can't tell anyone without risking you're secret of him kissing you getting out. I would put myself through hell and back for you Kurt. You're my hero. I look up to you. I just panicked and freaked out because I needed to talk to you so bad" she sniffled. She then realized that the other two were there.

"Kat you're my cousin were close as you can get. I'm sorry you were dragged into this I know how bad it feels afterwards. You feel violated and unclean. Like you need to go shower for a whole day. But he never threatened to go farther with me. But because you're a girl he can openly torment you without worry." He looked into her eyes "I'm gonna regret this but stay close to Puck. Finn would ask too many questions." Blaine and Blake stepped closer.

"If he lays another hand on you, tell Kurt and he will tell Blake and myself, we can come over the first chance we get to comfort you ok?" Blaine said. Blake looked at her with worried eyes.

"Blake I'm still going to the dance, one kiss isn't going to kill me, does sadden me that my first kiss went to that freak." She said calming down. Blake nodded understanding. "Hey Kurt we better go if were gonna get all the shopping done" she threw Kurt her keys "I'm not driving, emotional distress and what not" she said.

"No you just are being lazy" Kurt mocked her. She glared at him playfully. "Blaine, Blake, I will see you two back at the dorms, I need to go shopping with her for the dance. I will find you when I get back" he said. Both boys nodded. Kurt got into the driver's seat and pulled out after Blaine. They drove for a few minutes in silence then Kurt spoke up. "Kat are you sure you're gonna be ok? I mean the guys a major creeper and he has you in his sights." He asked her. Kat let out a slow sigh.

"Kurt I am going to be fine, just a little unnerved that's all. It isn't going to affect me as bad as it did you because he hasn't physically bullied me, so don't worry I will be fine. Already made up operation 'Get Frankenstein Cought'. Should be fun to see unfold" Kat wore the trademark evil smirk she got when planning something bad.

"Due tell me this plan, just so if it backfires I can know how deep the hole you are going to fall into will be" Kurt said pulling into the parking lot of the local mall. Kat just smiled at him.

"Well I'm going to wear the sexiest outfit that screams Kurt-couture, basically begging for Karofskys attention, then make sure to stay clear of him until I find Puck. Then I will casually walk past him and whatever he does Puck will see. I will act slightly more freaked than I will be acting all shy when Puck inquires about the situation. Puck then becomes a protective entity." Kat informed Kurt of her plan. It was good, not using Puck really just getting him to protect her without divulging too much information.

"That could actually work." Kurt said slightly surprised. They walked around the mall, Kat trying on every dress that caught her eye till she saw one dress. It was sitting in the window of a little store. Kurt had seen it earlier and knew that would be the dress she was going to get. Kurt tried on many different tuxes. Kat imitated Joan Rivers on what she thought the tux looked like on him. Kurt couldn't control his laughter. Kurt found one that was exactly everything he wanted. After their purchases they were walking out of the mall about to head back to Kats Lamborghini when she heard a familiar laugh. She looked over to see Puck talking with some other football players. She smirked at Kurt and casually walked over to him. She was being blocked by two other players who moved when they heard her voice.

"Hey Puck, I'm sorry about not coming back to practice this afternoon. I ran into a situation and had to leave. Forgive me?" Kat asked looking up at him. The other players were checking her out while she ignored it Kurt was trying not to laugh, Kat could put on one hell of a show, she was very good at pulling her innocence out when she needed to. Puck just smiled at her.

"Don't worry Katherine, no hard feelings, were way ahead of the others anyways" he said with a glimmer in his eyes. Kat grinned happily. She really did want Puck to forgive her for ditching and she really did want to be friends with him. Kat went into hug him and as she wrapped her arms around his neck she whispered in his ear.

"You can call me Kat, Puck" she giggled a little. And let go of him, he had a small smirk on his face. "Well I have to get back to Kurt over there. See you at school tomorrow Puck." She started walking off.

"By Kat, Hey/By Kurt" Puck shouted. Kurt just waved. As Kurt and Kat walked away Kurt glared at her a little.

"You better not lead him on too far. I mean you don't like him do you?" Kurt asked concerned. He knew Blake really liked Kat even though they have never hung out and he didn't want the kid to get his feelings hurt over her. Kat just laughed.

"No I don't really like him, he is sweet and everything but right now he just doesn't have my attention. Maybe that will change maybe it won't. I'm still waiting for that one guy to come sweep me off my feet like in the Disney movies." Kat answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Your obsessed, you know every song and the dialogue to almost every animated Disney movie." He said as they reached her car and put their bags into the trunk. Kat smiled.

"Don't you diss classic Disney boy, you know better." Kat warned with forced fake anger. Kurt just laughed as they got into the car.

"Ok ok, Kat just promise me you wont lead anyone on ok?" he looked at her as he started the car. Kat looked him in the eyes.

"Kurt I promise, you know I can't lie to you" she then sank into her seat some. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as she feared. After Kat had ridden with Kurt back to Dalton and drove back to her house she was tired she crashed as soon as she hit her bed. Suddenly she was woken up by her phone going off. She sleeply answered is "mmmhmrm Hello?" she said drowsy into the phone, she glanced at the clock it was 6:30am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** _So you guys have made me super happy, i started this story in my philosophy class out of boredom one day. I didn't think it was any good but put it up here anyways and you guys seem to like it. I love the reviews i have been getting they encourage me so much. So as my 19th Birthday present to you here is Chapter 5 of Family Ties. Chapter 6 will be a LOT longer than the chapters have been, so hope you like reading :)_

* * *

Kat waited for a response on the other end of the phone. She then heard a males voice speak up "Hey Kat its Puck, some of us were going to go get breakfast before school, wanna come?" he asked her. Kat thought for a moment 'When did I give Puck my number? Oh yeah it was in case we needed to practice, right'.

"Who is _us_?" she inquired. She knew she didn't want to be around Rachael too much. The girl seemed to have it out for her and she didn't know why.

"Well it would be a few of the football players including Finn and myself." He said. Kat thought for a little longer then agreed to go. Puck told her what restaurant to go to, they were meeting there at 7:20. She hoped into the shower and quickly got changed into a cute simple black dress Kurt had gotten her, 'The fashion gods would never forgive me if I didn't get this for you.' He had told her at the time. She finished getting ready and was out the door right at 7:00. She drove to the restaurant to see Puck waiting outside. She parked her car and Puck headed over to her. "You drive this?" he said in slight shock as Kat got out of her car. Kat looked at him and sighed.

"No I somehow got the car here without driving" sarcasm flowing through every word as she shut the door. She could see Puck looking her over trying to not be obvious. Kat started to walk in front of him then turned her head back slightly to see him. "What you like?" she questioned. Puck just looked away and kept walking. They walked into the restaurant and were motioned over to a table. They made their way over and Finn waved at her.

"Dude Finn you know her?" one guy said. "Is that your new girl, I mean she walked in with Puck dude" the same guy said slightly joking. Finn cast him a glare.

"Dude that's my cousin" Finn said slightly angered by the guy then he knew how to shock him. Right as Kat and Puck reached the table he smiled. "Actually she is Kurts' cousin" with that information half the table spat their drinks out and looked at her. She stood there while being inspected when she saw one football player in the corner and her heart and body froze. Instinctively she slightly moved closer to Puck who didn't seem to notice.

"Well I must say you do favor Kurt a lot." One of them spoke up. "But not in a bad way, not at all" he smiled at her. Kat was snapped out of her fear educed trance and giggled a little.

"You boys are too sweet to me" she grinned putting on a happy face even though she was unnerved by Karofskys' presence. Puck pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, he sat next to her giving Kat a small smile. She ordered something from the menu and glanced up to see Karofsky still looking at her. This time Puck saw as her knuckles tensed when she put down the menu. He looked up but didn't see anything except Karofsky glancing in their direction, but that was all. Kat picked up her phone and texted the first person she thought of.

-Dalton-

Blake, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the Warblers practice room waiting for classes to begin. Blake was sitting on a couch sipping on a coffee while Blaine was teasing Kurt about something on the other side of the room. Suddenly a phone went off, everyone looked at each other, they never got a text this early in the morning. The three boys looked at their phones in question. "Guys it's mine" Blake said. He saw it was from Kat and smiled to himself. He opened it and his smile faded 'At breakfast with Puck, Finn and some other football players. Karofsky is staring at me from down the table. Words of advice? :(" it read. Blaine noticed Blake's change in mood.

"You ok?" Blaine asked worried. Blake just nodded and typed back. Blaine looked at Kurt for information and Kurt just shrugged his sholders. "So who was it from?" he asked trying to get some information.

"Kat." He said flatly. Blaine looked confused, shouldn't that make him happy. Blake sighed "She is having breakfast with Puck, Finn and some other football players" he took a long pause and looked at the carpeted floor of the practice room. The other two boys knew what was coming. "Karofsky is there, staring at her." He grunted. "I don't know if I'm worried about her or jealous that they get to eat with her." Blake got up and started pacing around the room his mood changing quickly. "I don't like this feeling. I'm angry with her but I have no reason to be. She isn't my girlfriend I don't own her, she's not property" Blake started rambling. Kurt just stared in awe at the kid. Blaine leaned over towards Kurt.

"He always does this when he doesn't know what to make of a situation." Blaine whispered. Kurt 'oh'd' in response watching the smaller boy pace about the room.

"I don't even know if she likes me like that. Maybe she just wants to be friends, I mean we've only just met." Blake sighed. Blaine got up and hugged his cousin.

"Blake calm down. She isn't dating anyone. She's having breakfast with her cousin and some friends and a jerk happens to be there. She is going to the dance with you tomorrow remember." He said trying to keep the younger boy from pacing again. Blake took a deep breath. That was right, she had said yes to him. Blake just looked up at his cousin.

"Thanks Blaine." The boy smiled. Kurt just watched and laughed to himself a little. Blake would flip if he knew Kat was dancing with Puck for a song, so he decided to keep that to himself. The bell rang signaling all students that classes were about to start. The Trio split up going to their classes for the day.

-McKinley-

Kat was sitting in her 4th period class being bored to tears. She pulled out her phone and looked at the last text she had received. 'Well I bet you look so good you make all the boys stare' she laughed to herself, those were his words of encouragement to her, not the normal motivational words but it worked. She had needed a laugh like that and he was right, all the guys had stared at her, mainly Karofsky and Puck. She knew Puck had to have seen something because every time he saw her in the hall and Karofsky was near Puck payed close attention to her reactions. The lunch bell rang and she headed to find Mercedes, who she ate lunch with every day. She was walking down the hall when she felt a hand on her arm. She quickly turned to see Puck standing there. "We need to talk" he said with a harsh tone and slight urgency in his voice. Kat sighed.

"Can we do this later Mercedes is waiting for me and I'm hungry" she pleaded to the older boy. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ok but right after your done were going to have a talk ok?" he said it sternly, Kat knew he was serious. This means he had seen her reactions to Karofsky and didn't like what he saw at all. Kat walked into the lunch line, when she got her food she sat with her newest friend.

"So girl what happened yesterday? I know 'Personal Problems' don't cause that reaction" Kat was getting nervous. She then remembered the other event.

"I was just really freaked out" Kat got closer to her friend "Puck got a hard on during practice, I didn't know how to deal with that, I freaked myself out and was embarrassed to go back" she said quietly. Mercedes went wide eyed and laughed a little.

"Are you serious?" she asked eating her last bite of food. Kat nodded.

"But don't tell anyone, he doesn't know I know." She made the 'shh' motion to her lips. Kat finished up her food and excused herself telling Mercedes she would see her in glee club and walked out of the cafeteria to be greeted by Puck waiting outside. "You wanted to talk to me?" she questioned. Puck nodded and pulled her into an empty hallway.

"What happened between you and Karofsky?" he asked slight concern in his voice "You act the same way Kurt did, flinching and tensing up when you even see him" he looked at Kat who was looking at the ground "If you are worried about him coming after you like he did Kurt I doubt that. Football players don't pick on girls much so there's nothing to be scared of." Kat kept looking down and walked away a little till Puck grabbed her hand stopping her from going further. "No we have to talk about this" Kat looked at him. He had seen that look before. Kurt had that same look the week he started going down hill. Then it clicked, Karofsky had already done something. "Kat what did he do?" Puck said louder, getting closer to the girl. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing, can we not talk about this id rather forget it ever happened" she looked at him. Hoping he would drop it, but that wasn't Pucks style. He continued to get closer.

"No, we can't, you need to tell me" he said. She shook her head.

"I can't and I won't. This is far bigger than you think Puck" she was getting serious. Puck could see it in her eyes.

"Well all I know is whatever Karofsky did to you he did to Kurt cause you have the same look he had before he went into his downward spiral. And I'm not going to let that happen again." He said looking right into Kats eyes. Kat felt her heart race a little. She looked away scared she would start blushing. She had never had a guy care about her like this. "So will you tell me please" He asked again. Kat opened her mouth when a voice called out sending chills down Kats back.

"Tell you what?" Kat turned to see Karofsky staring at her. She froze in place again the blood in her veins turning into ice.

"Nothing really" Kat said. A little panic in her voice. She looked at Puck who was looking at Karofsky.

"I know you have done something Karofsky but she won't tell, I will find out and when I do you better be ready" Puck said pointing at him. Kat looked at Karofsky again who had a smirk on his face.

"Do you like her or something Puckerman, is that it?" Karofsky said in a taunting manner. Puck got slightly angrier glaring at the boy. Karofsky then walked to Kat and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Don't think he can protect you. He can't be around all the time, and if he gets into a fight he will go back to Juvy, face it, you are alone in this, nobody can help you" he then walked off. Kat didn't move, she just stood there to scared to make any movements.

"What did he say?" Puck asked. Kat just looked at him.

"He said not even you can stop him, that you would go back to Juvy." Kat said flatly. The bell rang and she headed to her next class. It was all a blur till she was in glee club. She looked around at everyone, smiling brightly while inside she wondered what Karofsky was up too. Kat was snapped out of her thoughts by Mercedes.

"Hey arn't you going to show me your dress for tomorrow night?" she asked. Kats eyes lit up.

"Yeah" she pulled out her phone, there was a unread text from Blake. She opened it, it said 'Hey did you survive breakfast? Please tell me I don't have to find another date?' Kat laughed a little and replied. She then pulled up pictures of her dress and showed them to Mercedes.

-Dalton-

Blakes phone buzzed with the new message he got. He was waiting around for warblers practice to start. It was a reply from Kat 'Yeah but it was kinda weird. Had a confrontation with him in the hall though, Puck was involved. Secret is still safe and I'm still a cover-up target. The world is rainbows and sunshine" Blake frowned. He typed back 'Wish I could help you, but even though I'm not there remember you are not alone in this' he got a reply a second later 'Karofsky begs to differ, apparently I am alone and nobody can save me from him.' He sighed. 'Well damsel in distress I will slay the dragon for you one day' he sent the message grinning hoping to cheer the girl up. The reply he received made him think he succeeded.

"Hey Blake why is Kat texting you a smiley face hmmmm?" Blaine teased his cousin. After the mornings bad start he hoped things were better. Blake just sighed and looked up at Blaine.

"Karofsky confronted her and Puck in the hallway, he told her nobody can protect her from him" Blake said this with a mocking undertone. "I can protect her" he then mumbled under his breath. Blaine sighed some his cousin was always the hopeless romantic wanting to save the princess from the bad guy, and he finally found the girl that needed him.

"I know you will" Blaine said with a soft smile. He looked across the room to see Kurt's face contorted into a painful expression as he stared hard into a book that rested in his lap. "Now Blake if you will excuse me i believe my tutorial services may be needed elsewhere" Blaine said as he slowly started making his way over to Kurt.

* * *

_Yep I'm stopping there. The next chapter is going to appease everyones need for Klaine moments (Due to the lack of any Chris Colfer or Darren Criss on last weeks episode of Glee). So be prepared for anything. :)...oh and i do mean **anything**. _


End file.
